


Turning Over A New Leaf

by dakeyras



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Moving In Together, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakeyras/pseuds/dakeyras
Summary: Four very different moments in the life of Hermione Granger, each shared with the same girl.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Daphne Greengrass
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



On the way to the library, Hermione sees Daphne walking down the corridor towards her. There’s no witnesses; they’re all alone.

She’s about to go back the way she came, and maybe Daphne can see that in her face. Either way, the Slytherin calls out. “Wait, Hermione.” And then, when Hermione turns anyway, “Please.”

“What?” Hermione snaps.

“I know my friends have given you a hard time, but for whatever it’s worth, I just wanted to say,” and the rest of the sentence comes out in a breathless rush, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

It's definitely not what Hermione expected.


	2. Chapter 2

The Leaky Cauldron is emptying fast. Harry and Ron are already home, but Hermione wanted one more drink. She looks up as a hesitant set of footsteps approach her table.

“Mind if I sit down?” Daphne asks.

Hermione smiles the relaxed smile of a seriously tipsy witch. “Make yourself at home,” she says, then giggles. It’s funny to  _ her _ , and that’s what matters.

They sip their drinks in silence for a few seconds, then Hermione decides to break the ice. “So, cat or dog?”

“Um… I suppose cat?”

“Yes!” Hermione shouts.

The conversation and wine flows long into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

“This restaurant seems too nice for a first date,” Daphne says.

Hermione grins. “They do these delightful meat skewers that come with a bowl of melted garlic butter. You pour the butter over the meat right before you eat it. I figured if I was going to show you a muggle restaurant, I’d make sure you get something decent.”

The skewers are great, although Daphne chooses grilled halloumi instead of chicken or beef. “I still don’t quite trust meat without a Cleansing Charm applied,” she apologises.

“You’ll get there,” Hermione consoles her. “Besides, you can pick the place next time.”


	4. Chapter 4

The apartment is empty, except for a huge stack of boxes in the living room.

“Shall we start with the kitchen?” Daphne asks, wand already out. 

“I think we should do the enchantments on the library first,” Hermione replies. “Sorry, ‘spare room’.” Daphne still has other plans for the room, but once Hermione moves her book collection in, its fate will be sealed.

“I suppose now we’re not renting we don’t have to worry about making sure we can take the spells down again,” Daphne says.

Hermione nods absentmindedly. She’s already planning how many bookcases fit into their new home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was super enjoyable to write! I struggled a little with the exact word count limits; it's super hard to do so much with so little space, but the challenge is what makes it fun.


End file.
